Killing Time in an Elevator
by justamystery
Summary: When a elevator in SGH stops running with Meredith, Derek, Addison, Burke, Christina, Alex, Izzie, Mark, and George stuck inside what do they get up to while waiting for it to work again? Merder Burktina McStizzy Addex
1. Elevator Troubles

CHAPTER ONE:

Season three but Mer/George never happened. Addex, Merder McStizzie Burktina and George.

I'm not sure if someone has already done this plot. I think I read something like it but I think it was for a different fandom. But if it wasn't I'm so sorry, PM me and I'll take it down.

Everybody please give a great round of applause for McMuffin, who has taken on the great chore of trying to straighten out my grammar and misspelling.

I don't own GA. (I wish)

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Killing Time In An Elevator

Meredith walked the halls on a surgery high. She had just come out of a four hour surgery to fix a five year old's heart. She was even allowed to perform part of the surgery herself. To top it off, the little boy was going to be fine. Now she was going home to her boyfriend.

Still smiling Meredith stepped onto the elevator with Derek in the back and Mark standing next to him. Both looking tired and ready to go home.

"Good afternoon Dr. Grey" Derek said, giving Meredith his McDreamy look. Meredith walked up and gave him a kiss.

Mark rolled his eyes and coughed, "Don't mind me." Mark said.

Just then the elevator doors open to reveal Alex, Cristina, Izzie and George, all deep in a conversation.

"Seriously Alex where have you been staying lately?" Pried Izzie.

Cristina wanted to know just as badly as Izzie did, "Come on evil spawn please tell Barbie your dirty little secret!"

Meredith's, Derek's and Mark's ears all perked up at that statement. "What do you mean? You haven't been staying at the house? Where have you been?"

Alex was spared answering as the elevator doors opened once more to reveal Addison and Burke. Derek groaned. Every one turned to look at him but Alex and Cristina. Alex had turned bright red when Addison stepped into the elevator. Cristina studied him closely.

"Hello doctors." Addison cautiously said.

The elevator suddenly lurched to a stop throwing everybody to his or her left.

"Whoa."

"Damn."

"Ow!"

The emergency lights went on with a small pop and the elevator was filled with a yellowish glow.

"Oh crap." Muttered Addison

"What's the matter Satan? Date with the devil?" Cristina shot at her.

Meredith immediately elbowed her, and whispered, "Be nice."

"No I am just so excited to be stuck in an elevator with…"

"Is everyone ok in there?" Came Dr. Bailey's voice.

"Yes." Mark answered.

"Ok sorry for the inconvenience everyone but it seems that someone forgot to get the generator replaced so we are unfortunately going to have to order a new one..."

"Great just get me out of here! These elevators aren't so big and Mer here is taking up all the room." Alex interrupted.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah Alex. My 120 pounds is just squishing everyone."

"Hey Karev, I thought I taught you not to interrupt me! Who is in there with you anyway?" Bailey spoke.

"Just me Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Sloan, Dr. Burke, Dr. Shepherd, Mer, Yang, Izzie, and Bambi."

"Oh God. You guys will kill each other!" Dr. Bailey was speechless. It was always her interns. "Just do me a favor and make sure that all your clothes stay on? You will be in there for a while."

All the female passengers flushed red, but the males just smirked.

"Haha can't promise much on Mer and McDreamy's part Dr. Bailey." Smirked Cristina.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as Meredith stomped on her foot.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

A/N Yes I know it was short, but I really wanted to separate the story into chapters. This is my first story so review please. Any help or advice would be awesome.

Thanks,

Lydia


	2. Kisses and Books

CHAPTER TWO:

Season three but Mer/George never happened. Addex, Merder McStizzie Burktina and George.

I'm not sure if someone has already done this plot. I think I read something like it but I think it was for a different fandom. But if it wasn't I'm so sorry, PM me and I'll take it down.

Everybody please give a great round of applause for McMuffin, who has taken on the great chore of trying to straighten out my grammar and misspelling.

I don't own GA. (I wish)

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Killing Time In An Elevator

"Well it seems like we will be in here for a while, what do you want to do?" Mark said suggestively to Izzie.

"Get lost Sloan." Izzie said; not without a smile though.

"Hey I have an idea!" George said excitedly, "How about we play Truth or Dare!"

"Oh god Bambi do I look twelve to you?" Cristina spat disgustedly, "Although I do want to know some things about certain people in here…"

"Me too!" Rang several different voices.

Izzie, Alex, Mark, and Burke all looked each other in surprise at their agreement.

Meredith groaned, "Fine but I am not stripping." She warned.

"Believe me, I don't even want to see that." Cristina said.

"I do!" Shouted Alex. Derek shot him a glare, "Or not. Sorry Dr. Shepherd."

"Ok" George said happy that everyone agreed "Truth or Dare Cristina."

"Why me first? Truth."

"Why truth? Are you scared of O'Malley, Yang?" Mark commented.

"Of Bambi? Yeah right." Cristina defended herself.

"Ok, ok! I want to ask my truth!!" George whined "Cristina where is the weirdest place you have had sex in?"

"Oh wow Bambi real hard core," Cristina sarcastically said, "The OR" She shot a glance at Burke.

"Ewww!! I didn't need to know that Yang!" Alex said disgusted.

"I agree," said everyone in the elevator but Burke and George.

"We sterilized everything afterward." Burke quickly said.

Cristina just shrugged and moved on. "Okay Alex, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Alright, go kiss Satan."

"WHAT?" Both Alex and Addison look at each other horrified.

Both Mark and Derek dissolved into a fit of laughter, and Meredith looked at Cristina thoughtfully.

"Just do it!"

Alex shifted towards Addison. They leaned forward until their lips met. They pulled back to be met with silence. "What?" They asked.

"Well that wasn't an awkward kiss…" Mark stated, looking thoughtful.

Meredith leaned over to Cristina, they were whispering and looking at Alex. Everyone looked at them strangely.

"Um whatever… Grey truth or dare?" Alex quickly moved onto a different topic.

Meredith looked at Alex suspiciously, "Truth."

"You are no fun!" He complained, "Fine how many guys have you slept with?"

"Uh…" Meredith thought, "I can't remember, I would have to go count my black book…" She trailed off noticing the stares she was drawing. "What?"

"What is your black book, Mer?" Questioned Cristina.

"Yeah. What's is it? I've never seen it." Asked Derek.

"Nothing…" Meredith quickly looked away.

"Well because you didn't answer my other question I will ask you a different one." Alex said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Wait can I do a dare instead? Please? Please?" Meredith pleaded.

"No way Grey, I want to know what your black book is." Said both Alex and Mark.

Meredith was panicking "Please? I pick dare."

Alex got an evil look, "Okay I dare you to tell me what your black book is."

Meredith sighed, "You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"NOPE!" He replied excitedly.

Meredith looked at Derek for help but even he wanted to know.

"Fine. I started my black book when I lost my virginity. I was sixteen and bored so I started to record every single person I slept with. It has my nicknames for them- if I forgot their real ones- memorable things about them, and the rating I gave them."

"Wow Mer, just when you get boring you rise." Stated Cristina. "When do I get to see it?"

Derek was struggling with words, "Wait wha- what do you mean rating?" He forced out.

"Well I would always rate how good they were in bed I used a one-to-ten rating with bronze silver and gold add-ons if they were really good."

"Grey I think we are going to be new best friends." Smirked Mark. "You and I are the best dirty mistresses. I think I'm going to promote you, to Co-President."

"Shut up Sloan." Izzie said.

Mark looked hurt, "What do you want to be best friends with me instead?"

"Ew. No thanks," Izzie replied.

Meredith wanting to avoid conversation said, "Okay now that I answered my wonderful truth, Cristina, truth or dare?"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

A/N So that is Chapter 2. I hope you liked it… 

Thanks

Lydia


	3. Stories and a Doghouse

CHAPTER THREE:

Season three but Mer/George never happened. Addex, Merder McStizzie Burktina and George.

I'm not sure if someone has already done this plot. I think I read something like it but I think it was for a different fandom. But if it wasn't I'm so sorry, PM me and I'll take it down.

Everybody please give a great round of applause for McMuffin, who has taken on the great chore of trying to straighten out my grammar and misspelling. Without her I'm sure many of you would've not read my story, for all the mistakes in it.

I don't own GA. (I wish)

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA  
Killing Time In An Elevator

_Last time:_  
_Meredith wanting to avoid conversation said, "Okay now that I answered my wonderful truth, Cristina, truth or dare?"_

_

* * *

_

"What? Mer I thought we were friends!" Cristina exclaimed.

Meredith sighed, "Oh fine. Mark, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Derek leaned over to Meredith and whispered in her ear. She smiled evilly and Mark looked a little afraid.

Meredith asked, "Mark what is your most embarrassing sex story?"

Mark groaned, "Derek I know you hate me and all, but wow this is really below the belt. Just wait until your turn… Once when I was in college I met a girl in a bar and took her home for some sex, but in the morning when I woke up I was naked and handcuffed to my bed. The chick had put 'MANWHORE' in lipstick on my chest. Later Derek came and freed me."

There was a silence in the elevator for fifteen seconds.

"Was is good sex?"

That broke the silence and everyone started to laugh.

Addison looked thoughtful for a minute, "Was this when you told me the red marks we from when you and Derek had a wrestling match?" At this point she had tears of laughter running down her face.

"Yes everyone it did happen, I, the infallible one was beaten." Mark said indignantly.

"Ha! Who said you're infallible? I mean you are forty, I bet you need some help from a little blue pill. It's nothing to be ashamed of, you're just old." Izzie snorted out.

"I am not old!" Shouted Mark.

Meredith giggled, "Is that a gray hair I see?"

"Grey you are demoted to slave in the DMC." Mark said while discreetly looking at his head in the shiny metal doors.

"Dr. Shepherd, truth or dare?" Mark wanted to get Derek back for his truth.

Derek thought about his choice carefully, either way Mark could do something embarrassing. "Hmm, I pick truth"

Mark grinned, "Fantastic! What is your most memorable one-night stand, and by memorable I mean strange."

"One time I let a girl pierce my nipple." Derek mumbled.

Smirking, Mark asked, "What was that? I didn't hear."

"I let a girl pierce my nipple, happy?"

"Can I see?" George asked eagerly. He had already shifted over towards Derek, who glared threateningly, "Err… never mind Dr. Shepherd." He mumbled, squishing meekly against Izzie.

"Burke, truth or dare?"

"Who is the most important person to you?"

Cristina preened, thinking her name was going to be said.

"My momma." Burke said, knowing what was coming.

"I'm not your most important person?" Cristina huffed, "Oh so you don't need sex. Well I guess you won't be getting any more from me, go ask your 'momma' to help you out."

Everyone on the elevator was thinking the same thing, "Ew."

Burke knowing not to reply simply said, "Stevens, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said confidently.

"Go kiss Sloan."

Izzie was taken aback, "Where did that come from Dr. Burke?"

"Well seeing as I'm trying to get back into Cristina's good books I wanted to give you a dare she would appreciate." Burke replied.

Mark grinned, "Regardless of how Yang feels, you get to be in my good books now."

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Fine but just to make this clear, I so do not want to do this."

"Who are you convincing?" Cristina sniped.

"Shut up."

With that Izzie grabbed Mark and kissed him quickly, as she pulled back she seemed to think about something before leaning in again for a second, more heated, kiss.

Alex, Meredith, and Cristina gave catcalls.

When Izzie pulled back, Mark smirked and said, "Are you sure you don't want to do it again?"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

AN. That was chapter 3, Stories and a Doghouse. I hoped you liked it, Burke might've been a little OOC but I couldn't fit it in otherwise.  
I am going out of town for a week or so starting on Wednesday, I will of course try to write but I won't be able to update. Thoughts, opinions, suggestions? Review.

Thanks,  
Lydia


End file.
